


Come a Little Bit Closer (You're My Kind of Man)

by vivilove



Series: A-Z Kinks collaboration [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cousins, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Modern Westeros, Rescue kink, Secret Relationship, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 16:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14453580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/pseuds/vivilove
Summary: “Remember when you guys would play Monsters and Maidens?” Theon asked.“I remember that,” Sansa said quietly.Jon looked her way…and BOOM!  There was that look; the one she wore when Officer Snow would come upon a horny, drunk college girl who needed a ride home, the one she wore when Officer Snow helped her find her lost dog and she wanted to show her appreciation, the one she wore when Officer Snow rescued her from the bad men that had handcuffed her to her bed...Visiting the family in Winterfell for the weekend, Jon and Sansa are ready to spill the beans about their secret relationship but first they might explore a new facet of Sansa's Rescue Kink.For the A to Z kink challenge.  R is for Rescue and Roleplay





	Come a Little Bit Closer (You're My Kind of Man)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chocolateghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolateghost/gifts).



> First-took the title from 'Come a Little Bit Closer' by Jay and the Americans.
> 
> Second-this one's for Brad, the Trivia Fucking Master of 'Love Thy Neighbor.' You rock, brother :P
> 
> Third-Yes, this is the second entry in an A to Z series. Yes, I know the letter R comes waaaayyy after A. I know my alphabet. Queenofthebees wanted to do another A to Z Jonsa Kink thing and gave a shout out for help. So I've got three letters. Actually W is ready too but I'll hold onto it for a little bit longer. Deb had said from the start that we didn't have to post them in order so don't @ me about R coming after A! Just enjoy this little Jonsa one-shot and let me live!

 

Jon Snow pulled into the Starks already half-filled drive and shut off the engine with a sigh. The house would already be full of people. He’d planned to arrive early and speak with Sansa before everyone else got there for the enormous family reunion Cat had planned. But, he’d been held up at the precinct when he got off duty this morning and then stopped to help a stranded motorist with her two children near Eastwatch. Once they were taken care of, he was running two hours behind schedule.

He climbed out of his truck, grabbed his knapsack and headed to the front door. It swung open before he could grasp the knob and he was greeted by grey eyes, dark hair and a big grin on a petite young woman.

“Finally made it, did you?” Arya asked, tapping her toe at him. He pulled her into a hug and ruffled her hair. She punched his shoulder before wrapping her arms around his neck. “Could’ve texted.”

“Sorry. Work and all,” he shrugged. “Is your mum pissed at me?”

“Nah, but Aunt Lysa showed up early and is already driving her batty. I don’t think she’d be upset at you anyway. Come on in.”

Jon followed Arya through the large though intimately familiar house and up the stairs. He dropped his bag off at his room and found his way to the cozy den where the younger Starks and their peers usually assembled during such events.

Arya pushed open the door and a chorus of welcomes greeted his ears which he acknowledged with a quick nod. Arya returned to Gendry’s lap as though she’d never left it. Jon was left standing alone but only for a second.

“Glad you could make it,” Robb said, coming over to give him a hug. “Dad’s been asking where you were.”

“Gimme one of those,” he said, pointing at Robb’s beer.

Theon tossed him one and Jon cracked it open, taking a sip to steel himself before looking her way. She was sitting in the corner talking with Margaery.

_Fuck me._

Even dressed in nothing more than a soft blue sweater and black skinny jeans, she was exquisite. Her long auburn hair was twisted up in a messy ponytail. He already wanted to yank it loose and run his fingers through it. She had painted her lips a rosy pink. If she was wearing any other make-up, Jon couldn’t tell it. She looked like an angel…and he longed to be a devil just now.

She caught him staring at her slack-jawed and grinned, a wicked, playful grin. She stood up and walked his way, her hips sashaying from side to side with intent. She knew just how to play him like a fiddle.

“You’re late, cousin,” she said casually before kissing his cheek.

“Yeah. Well, I was…”

“Maybe I’ll punish you later. Did you bring your cuffs, Officer Snow?” she whispered with a wink.

He groaned and then coughed in attempt to mask the groan while looking around to see if anyone had overheard. They hadn’t. They were all busy with their own conversations again.

Her hand trailed down from his shoulder along his arm and then she quickly grasped his hand before turning back around to return to Robb’s wife, her ass nicely framed by those skinny jeans.

He was never going to make it through the weekend.

 

* * *

 

 

“We’re going to tell them, right?” he’d asked last weekend when she’d been at his place. “I’m sick of hiding this, Sansa.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

That hadn’t sounded like an affirmative to his question. But at the time, Sansa had been pulling off her top and shimmying out of her skirt. Further questioning had seemed overrated.

For eight months, they’d been carrying on a long-distance relationship; him working in Eastwatch while she was finishing school in White Harbor.

It hadn’t been intended. He’d paid her a visit on campus last year when he’d been sent there for two weeks of cyber-crime training. They’d not seen each other in a few years but he’d kept up with her through the family. He’d rang her, asking if she could spare him an hour or two. He’d figured she might be willing to give him that much of her time. But, they’d got on better than expected, better than they had as children, and Sansa had told him she’d love to have him stay at her place.

“No need for you to stay in a hotel room. We’re family. And I’ll feed you better than that place will.”

And she had.

She’d taken him out to her favorite hangouts and watering holes. He’d finally won his point and she’d allowed him to foot the bill when they went out. He’d argued she was putting him up for several nights and he was eating her out of house and home. It was the least he could do. But then some nights, they’d stayed in and ordered take out, watching movies and talking about home.

And something unexpected but special had blossomed between them though neither had acted on it then. It had stayed with him though. He’d thought of her fondly and far more often than expected when they parted again.

When he’d had some time off a couple of months later, he’d gone back to White Harbor and to Sansa. She’d answered the door with a huge smile on her face.

“Jon…” she’d barely started to say before he'd pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately.

He’d gazed at her nervously, watching those blue eyes flutter open with her lips parted in surprise when he pulled back from that kiss. He had feared he’d just made a complete jackass of himself. But then, she had smiled.

They didn’t leave her place for the rest of that weekend.

But it wasn’t until the next weekend he’d come down for a visit that Jon discovered Sansa’s favorite little kink. She’d suggested going out for drinks and they’d run into an utter dick she’d dated when she was younger.

Joffrey was everything Jon loathed; full of himself and entitled with a cruel nature lurking beneath the surface.

He’d been fetching drinks when Joffrey had found Sansa alone at their table and proceeded to hit on her. He’d been getting handsy and was saying foul things when Jon arrived. He’d warned him…once. And the fool had not back down, so Jon had proceeded to knock him flat on his arse.

“You okay?” he’d asked, glancing her way.

He was worried she’d be upset by the arsehole or the violence. Sansa had never liked violence as a girl. But, she hadn’t been upset at all. Her crystal blue eyes had become dark like sapphires when she looked back up from Joffrey sprawled out on the floor and to Jon’s fist. She’d raised her eyes to his and licked her lips.

“Let’s go,” she’d said, the husky tone in her voice sent the blood racing to his cock. “I need to thank you properly for rescuing me, Officer.”

Two minutes later, she’d been sucking him off in his truck. His hands had been twisted through her hair as he tried to bear in mind that anyone… _ANYONE!._..could see them if they passed by. But when she had hollowed out her cheeks and he’d felt his cock hit the back of her throat as she sucked, he couldn’t seem to care if he got cited for Indecent Exposure.

After he’d come, he’d sat there panting as he fumbled to pull his boxers and jeans back up. “So, you were, um…very appreciative.”

She had giggled and said, “Sorry. I guess I’ve got a thing for being rescued.”

“Oh, I’m not complaining. Not at all. I’m extremely appreciative of your…appreciation.”

Thus, they’d found something they had enjoyed exploring in their newfound relationship.  She'd always loved the damsel in distress being rescued by a brave knight in tales as a girl and he'd always cherished the notion of playing the hero.  A win-win in the kink department.

But here they were eight months later at her parents’ house for the weekend surrounded by the family. They were happy and in love. They were adults. Did it matter that they were also cousins? There’d been cousin marriages in their family in the past. And even in modern times, it wasn’t all that uncommon in Westeros.

 _Marriage? Are we already thinking that way?_ Jon asked himself as he unpacked his bag. _Well, maybe not just yet but so what if I’m thinking about it for someday?_

He wondered if Sansa felt the same. But how could he hope she might be agreeable to marriage someday if she wouldn’t even agree to them telling her parents? He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. As though he’d summoned her with his mind, he heard the door click open softly and close behind him.

“Hey,” she said.

“Hey.”

He turned around and she was already running to his arms. He embraced her, holding her tightly and reverently inhaling the sweet, citrusy fragrance of Sansa. He loved her so much. He couldn’t bear not being with her, even if he’d only ever be her dirty little secret.

But, Sansa was always full of surprises.

“I kind of hate springing this on them this weekend in a way but I’m tired of hiding it, too. And seeing you earlier, I just realized that I can’t keep up some charade all weekend. We’re going to tell them, Jon. I’ve asked Mum to take a walk with me after breakfast tomorrow morning. I told her I needed some time alone with her. I was hoping you might be willing to…”

“I’ll talk to your dad.” His uncle had been more of a father to him than his own had ever been. He could talk to Uncle Ned. It might not be easy but he knew he could be brave for her, for them. “What about Robb?” In some ways, Jon was more worried about Robb’s reaction than his uncle’s.

“We’ll handle him together, okay? I’ve asked Margaery to be there with us when we do it. She knows and she knows how to handle my brother best.”

He nodded and leaned his forehead against hers. He could already feel the burden of the secret being lifted from his shoulders.

“But right now, everyone’s gathered outside for burgers.”

“Okay,” he smiled, kissing her hand. “Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh, fuck! I’d forgotten all about that!” Theon was laughing as their group sat around the firepit after dinner. “You dorks and your sword fights.”

“Hey, you played along, too, Greyjoy,” Robb scoffed. “What was it you always made us call you? Qhored the Cruel?”

“Gods, what an idiot I was,” Theon sputtered. “That guy was awful. But at least I wasn’t calling myself a fool or some knight that wanted to fuck his sister.”

“There’s nothing wrong with Florian the Fool,” Robb sniffed.

“Or Prince Aemon,” Jon growled.

“Remember when you guys would play Monsters and Maidens?” Theon asked.

“Yeah!” Arya chimed in. “I always wanted to be the monster but you shits wouldn’t let me.”

“Because you’d always kick us in the balls whether you were the monster or the maiden!” Robb shouted. “Then, you’d laugh your ass off about it as one of us would be writhing in pain on the ground until Mum would come and take you inside.”

“Arya? No, not my sweet girl,” Gendry said sarcastically.

“Fuck you,” she grumbled and he whispered something in her ear that made her snort. “Anyway, Sansa was always the maiden.”

“I remember that,” Sansa said quietly.

Jon looked her way…and BOOM! There was that look; the one she wore when Officer Snow would come upon a horny, drunk college girl who needed a ride home, the one she wore when Officer Snow helped her find her lost dog and she wanted to show her appreciation, the one she wore when Officer Snow rescued her from the bad men that had handcuffed her to her bed with threats of what they would do to her later but he always saved her before anything awful happened.

“Oh, Officer Snow…you’re so brave and strong…my kind of man,” she’d tease. “Save me!”

Her eyes raked him from head to toe and her lips curved into a sensual smile.

_Oh, shit._

“Your husband always insisted on being my hero,” she told Margaery. “He never let poor Jon or Theon have a turn.”

She shot him a teasing look and glanced towards Theon who was busy belching the alphabet with Arya.

_Yeah, Theon never got a turn. He’s never getting a turn now either._

“A typical big brother,” Margaery laughed. “Loras and Garlan would fight over who got to rescue me.”

“Not Willas?”

“No,” she laughed. “He was too old for our nonsense and was more interested in his own pursuits than playing the hero.”

The conversation flowed on from there but Jon hadn’t been imagining that look. As she rose to go inside, claiming fatigue, she passed by his chair and whispered in his ear.

“Give me twenty minutes and then come save me, my prince.”

Twenty extremely torturous minutes passed before Jon made a hasty exit, his barely concealed boner leading the way.

 

* * *

 

 

Jon hadn’t brought his uniform from home but he figured this kind of role-play would require something different anyway.

_Maybe some boiled leather armor._

He didn’t have anything remotely like that but, considering how excited he was at the thoughts of being her rescuer in these circumstances, Jon just might have to visit a Westerosi historical reenactors event or something. He’d always been a bit of a geek when it came to those old stories. Well past childhood, he’d imagined what it might be like to meet legendary heroes of old. And Prince Aemon the Dragon Knight had always been his favorite.

He made a quick inventory of the old playroom where a few boxes still sat with long-forgotten toys Aunt Cat hadn’t parted with yet. He untucked his shirt and pulled the tie out of his hair, allowing the curls to fall loose and looked himself in the mirror. It would have to do. Prince Aemon might’ve lost his armor in the fighting to reach his fair lady maybe.

_Meh…good enough._

He was fortunate enough to find one of Rickon’s old toy swords. It may very well have been one of his or Robb’s originally, assuming those hadn’t all been destroyed in their heated, boyish battles of years long past.

The house was fairly quiet. Most everyone was still outside enjoying the spring evening. He tiptoed down the hall to her room and lightly rapped on the door.

“Sansa?”

He heard a startled gasp and figured it was time to get into character.

Bursting through the door with a little more force than necessary, he stormed inside as though he honestly expected enemies to be waiting for him. He heard Sansa’s yelp and quickly locked the door behind him. When he turned back around, he gulped audibly.

Sansa was lying on her bed in some white, silky slip that hugged her curves nicely but also looked very feminine, very much like something a damsel might’ve been wearing under her fancy dress before some brute tore it off her. Her hair was down and mussed. And she had somehow managed to get her wrists tied together with a black handkerchief.

He might’ve been standing there staring for too long as Sansa meaningfully cleared her throat.

“It’s okay! You’re safe now!” he cried. One ginger eyebrow arched in displeasure. _Fuck…Prince Aemon would not use the word ‘okay,’ you idiot_. Sansa took role-play seriously. Feeling only somewhat ridiculous, he amended his faux paus by saying in a deep, gruff voice. “You’re safe, my lady. I’ve come to rescue you.”

“And who might you be, Ser?” she whimpered. “Just another knight who would swear a vow to a lady only to flee when it suited him. A knight vowed to see me safely returned to Winterfell from Oldtown but instead he fled and left me for the Reaver as soon as he spied their black sails.” Her chest rose and fell as she became indignant over the imaginary cowardly knight. “Qhored the Cruel has captured me and swears he will take my maiden’s gift once he’s fought off the Dragon Knight who was rumored to be riding this way.”

“I am Prince Aemon, the Dragon Knight, my lady, and I have already dispatched the Ironborn monster. Those Krakens are cowardly on dry land. The fiend soiled himself before I ran him through with ease.”

Yeah, maybe he took a boyish delight in saying those words. Part of him loved Theon…and part of him still liked the idea of knocking him on his arse like when they were kids.

“Oh, my prince!” she cried. Okay, she kind of snorted it as she was attempting not to laugh. “I never dreamed it would be you who would come to my rescue.”

Jon knelt beside the bed and untied her hands. “Are you injured, sweet maiden?”

Once freed, Sansa sat up and wrapped her arms around herself. “I am not hurt…but they stripped me of my dress and said such horrid things, my prince.” Her eyelashes fluttered coquettishly belying her feigned shame, “I fear I may be ruined. No good man will want me now.”

“No, my lady. Thankfully, they have not harmed you but even if that monster had stolen your, uh…maiden’s gift, any man who was not a complete fool would still want to love and protect a beauty like you,” he murmured. In an inspired move, Jon pulled the spare blanket from the foot of the bed and wrapped it around her shoulders like a cloak. “Anyone with eyes could see you are a lady regardless of how men and monsters may try and bring you down.”

“Oh, sweet prince…” she sighed, resting against his shoulder. “Would…could a man like you want a girl like me?”

“Yes, my beauty…I would want you.” He leaned in as though he were about to kiss her but then pulled back abruptly. “But, alas…I cannot take advantage of a maiden in distress. Come, I will see you safely to…”

Sansa grasped his shirt roughly, fisting her hands in it with a steely look in her eye. “Take. Advantage. Of. Me,” she growled, earning a chuckle in response. “Please, my prince,” she continued, her voice as soft as a petal again. “I must give you a reward.”

Jon kissed her hand, “And how would you reward me, my lady? I am a prince. I do not need new lands or titles.”

“I could reward you with a kiss perhaps.”

“I would not object to a kiss,” he hummed as his lips brushed hers.

“Oh, what a fine sword you have, my prince!” she exclaimed next. She was the one pulling away now, the minx. “May I kiss it in hopes of blessing your steel for your next battle?”

Jon frowned for half a second, still partly annoyed he’d been denied the kiss. He looked down at the silly plastic sword on the bed beside him.

 _Stay in character_.

“Yeah. I mean…aye, it is my trusty sword Dark Sister and…”

“That’s not the sword I’m talking about,” Sansa said with a glint in her eye as she started unbuttoning his jeans.

“Oh, gods,” he whimpered. 

She giggled as his cock came free, eager for her touch. “Please, my prince. May I touch it? It’s _sooooo_ big and powerful,” she cooed giving it a stroke.

Maybe she was laying it on a bit thick. Maybe he didn’t care.

“Fuck yeah…uh…yes, my lady. Grant me your favor, beautiful maiden.” Sansa leaned down and kissed the tip. “Don't tease,” he rasped. She grinned and wrapped her lips around his cock, taking him in deep. “Fuck, Sansa.” She hummed in response and he pulled her by the shoulders back up again. “Enough of that for now, my sweet lady. Your kisses are very sweet and I could lose myself gazing at your beautiful and, um…occupied mouth. But I want all of you. Let me have your precious maiden’s gift and I will make you my princess.”

Sansa sagged against him in consent. “Take me, my prince. I’m yours.”

Together, they stripped one another until they were bare. Jon lowered her to the bed before climbing on top of her. He nuzzled against her ear soliciting sweet laughter.

“I love you, Sansa.”

“I love you, too.”

He settled between her legs and guided his cock to her entrance. She was wet and he was aching. He slid inside and they both groaned in relief. Sansa’s legs wrapped around his hips and he kissed her hard and desperately.

“Gods, I thought I wouldn’t have you all weekend,” he said as they began to move.

“I know. I’m so happy Theon mentioned our childhood games.” Then, she pinched his nipple. “Now, back in character!”

“ _Unnn_ …gods, my lady. Your cunt is so tight. I should’ve tasted it first. I’d wage a thousand golden dragons that even the finest honey could not be so sweet.”

“Oh, my prince! Surely, that isn’t proper!”

“Anything is proper if it pleases you, my princess.”

He thrusted steadily, burying himself in her slick as her moans and cries grew louder.

“Quiet,” he warned her. “There might still be monsters afoot in the castle. There’s an old wolf that might cut a man’s stones off for taking liberties with a sweet girl like you.”

“Oh, Jon…”

“Stay in character,” he teased before swirling his tongue around a pink nipple.

“Yes…oh, yes! Jon, don’t stop that. Harder, please!” He continued to suckle, giving each lovely breast attention as he began pounding into her with rough passion. “Fuck,” she moaned.

“Such a proper young lady,” he taunted. But he was so close. His balls were already tightening up and knowing that he was making Sansa drop the act pleased him to no end. “Come, my lady. Let me feel your silky walls fluttering around me as you peak and I’ll give you my seed. Don't you want that?”

“Gods, yes. Fuck me, my prince. Give me your… _urrr_ …fuck, Jon! JON!” she screamed as she came.

“Gods… _unnn_ …Sansa!” he shouted as he shot his load, feeling pleasantly blissful now.

They laid there panting at one another for several seconds. He could still feel Sansa shuddering with aftershocks of her climax.

“Seven hells! We weren’t quiet, were we?” he laughed a minute or so later as he rolled off her. “I hope everyone is still outside.”

Sansa raised up to one elbow and planted a kiss on his lips. “I wouldn’t worry about…”

**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK**

“Sansa, love? Are you alright?” Uncle Ned asked from right outside the room.

Her mouth fell open. His did, too. He was alright with telling Uncle Ned but not necessarily like this. Jon scrambled under the covers and then ducked his head out.

“Save me, my lady,” he whispered as Sansa shrieked with laughter.

 


End file.
